It's Not In The Words
by blackandtandogs
Summary: This was written as a giftfic for the tf prime LJ. It's my take on Raf and Bee's easy communication.


This is my first gift fic written for the tf_prime community on LJ. I based Raf's story after my son.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the experience, my son's toys, and our DVD's...

Optimus and Rachet looked up as Bee and Raf entered the base, catching the end of a quickly spoken story. The scout was telling his young charge of one of his failed attempts at blending in after he'd first arrived on Earth. Their easy communication and camaraderie caused Optimus to give Rachet a look filled with silent a communication.

Later while Bee was on patrol Optimus took a moment to interrupt Raf as he clicked away on his ever present computer. "I have been meaning to speak with you, young Rafael, about your relationship with your guardian."

Being around Optimus had lessened some of the authoritarian intimidation the small boy had once felt. However the shear size of Prime, as well as the mystical aura that clung to centuries old being still intimidated Raf enough that it took him a moment to find his voice. "Uhm, okay. Is there something wrong? Have I done something?"

Amusement crept into Prime's voice at the boy's bewilderment. "No. On the contrary, I am pleased to witness such ease with your shared bond. I am, however, curious at your ability to understand him so accurately. Bumblebee's voice is not one that human ears are predisposed to hearing. Yet you two have always shown an ease in your communications. That is not something that can be said for the other humans he comes in contact with. I am hoping you can shed some light on this for me."

"Oh, uhm, thanks. You see I've never really had a problem understanding Bee. He's always made just sense to me." Optimus shifted his weight sending a subtle signal that he would wait for Raf to find his words. "Well, my father traveled a lot while I was younger," that brought a smile to the boy's face thinking how few years he had compared to the being he was speaking to, "and since fathers have a greater influence on speech than mothers mine was delayed. I had to have therapy to learn to speak properly. And well, since I couldn't communicate with so well with other people I just withdrew into technology." As the boy continued to talk about how technology had become his world, Optimus gained a new level of appreciation for his human companions. "...So while Bee may not speak as you or the rest of the Autobots do, he speaks to me."

Raf was taken aback to see Optimus Prime, a being over six times his size, leader of an entire planet no matter how decimated it might be, one that held the ear to any number of world leaders should he so choose, place his hand over his spark and dip his head to him. "Rafael, I still have much to learn about your world, and your race, but the more I learn the more I find I have to learn. While all of our human companions have proven invaluable to us, your bond with Bumblebee in particular has brought an openness to him I feared we might have lost without it. Lack of expression and communication can lead a being to withdraw. That could lead to reckless and potential fatal behavior especially for a scout. With so few of our kind left every life is precious, and I thank for you for your roll in giving one another reason to hang on."

The bridge chose that moment to open. Both watched as a yellow Camaro came sliding into base. A hoot of excitement adding to the screeching of tires as a girl with black and pink hair was thrown out of the passenger door to land on her feet with a practiced ease.

"Whose hungry!" Miko shouted as she held a bag from their favorite fast food restaurant aloft earning her a round of appreciative affirmations.

"Yes!" Optimus wasn't sure if that was for the return of his guardian or the offer of food. Either way a slow easy smile crept across his features as he watch the scene play out before him. While his mind had easily grasp the definition of the word 'family' seeing his Autobots with their chosen companions his spark now understood it as well.


End file.
